Wonder Woman
Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman, is one of the main characters in the series DC Super Hero Girls. She is appointed the leader of the newly-formed superhero team in the first episode, Sweet Justice. Her mother is Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, and Diana is an Amazon princess. In Sweet Justice Diana declares that it is her destiny to "save the world of Man." Development and production Development art of Diana shows her with a golden band around the mid-length of her hair. The band is not present in her design on the show but the flow of her hair still follows the design with the band, narrowing at the middle as if held by a band. Depiction Leadership Diana first appears in the first episode of the series, Sweet Justice. She is named the Wonder Woman by a television news anchor, shown fighting a giant monster attacking midtown Metropolis. She later tells the team that it is her crusade to "bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to Man's world, and to rid it of all evil. The gods bestowed this honor upon me." Her experience makes the others accept her as the leader of the team. Lawfulness Diana takes lawfulness into consideration. She obeys a truant officer who takes her to detention in Sweet Justice, questions whether the team should fight the demolition robots that were purportedly lawfully sent by the City of Metropolis, and justifies her acting against her mother's wishes by the law of the Amazons. Skills Diana performs gymnastic floor exercises in the episode Meet the Cheetah which impress her coach and the rest of the students. Later her teacher praises her for her math test score. Queen Hippolyta Development Lauren Faust posted on Twitter that the Diana/Hippolyta dynamic in DC Super Hero Girls was originally the Donna/Diana dynamic in the would-be Super Best Friends Forever series "that never quite came to be".Lauren Faust (March 9, 2019). Fun fact. Twitter "Donna" is Donna Troy who was introduced as Wonder Girl in the 1959 comic book anthology Showcase in issue 59 titled Teen Titans. She was created as a teenage substitute for Wonder Woman for marketing reasons, following the publication of the book Seduction of the Innocent which warned specifcally against the corrupting influence of Wonder Woman, among other comic-book characters.Carol A Strickland (2015) The utterly impossible Wonder Family index Donna Troy was later given several different origin stories. Queen Hippolyta's appearance was designed by Izzy Abreu, with input from storyboard artists, Lauren Faust, and David Perez.Izzy Abreu (March 27, 2019). some work i did for #dcsuperherogirls. Twitter. Depiction ]] Queen Hippolyta is Diana's mother. She first appears in the first episode of the series, Sweet Justice. After the team fails to keep the demolition robots from destroying the Sweet Justice cafe, Hippolyta appears along with some Amazons and demands that Diana return to Themyscira after leaving without permission. They sail away with Diana on a small war ship. Later, Babs convinces the rest of the team to rescue Diana from her mother. They infiltrate the ship, get caught, and fail at defeating the Amazons, but they inspire Diana to stand up to her mother and command the Amazons to stop fighting her friends. Hippolyta tells Diana that she is "only 317 years old" and too young to make her own decisions. Diana assert to her mother that she is entitled to choose her own path by Amazon law, having passed the Amazon rites of passage. Her mother accepts this, and Diana returns to Metropolis with the team. References